The Kindergarten Which Kuroko Teaches
by gyurachi
Summary: [#2 Redhead War: Akashi vs Kagami] Baru 15 menit sejak Kuroko resmi menjadi guru, dua anak berambut merah dari kelompok yang berbeda sudah membuat kontroversi yang berakhir dengan caci maki. AU. Kumpulan oneshot.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya, the New Teacher

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 22 tahun, psikolog yang merangkap menjadi komposer."

Alexandra Garcia melihat baik-baik tiga lembar kertas yang diberikan kepadanya. Dahinya berkedut, agak tidak yakin dengan tiga hal yang baru saja ia katakan tadi. "Kuroko, apa kamu yakin akan menerima pekerjaan ini? Aku tahu aku memang sedang kesulitan karena hal itu, tapi kau tidak perlu sampa—"

"_Aku tidak keberatan_, _Alex_-san. _Anggap saja itu untuk menghilangkan waktu jenuhku setelah lulus beberapa hari yang lalu_."

"...Hahaha..." Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa hambar. Ia melempar CV yang baru saja sampai ke rumahnya. sekaleng minuman bersoda itu ia teguk untuk menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. _Mantan anak didiknya waktu SMA bahkan tidak pernah berubah secuilpun_. "Tapi, Kuroko, apa kamu benar-benar sudah yakin? Aku takut kalau mentalmu terganggu setelah bekerja nanti."

"_...Alex-_san, _aku bukan anak kelas satu SD yang akan merengek karena hal sepele. Ayolah._"

"Hee~" Alex tersenyum—aneh. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya. _Jelas sekali, dia malu. _"Baiklaaah. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kalau tidak ada gangguan, mngkin 2 minggu lagi kau bisa mulai bekerja. Jadi—"

"_Mohon bantuannya, Alex-_sensei."

.

.

.

**The Kindergarten Which Kuroko Teaches** © gyurachi

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warning: standard applied_

.

#1: Kuroko Tetsuya, the New Teacher

.

.

.

"_Senseeeei_, Kise mau main sama Kouzou-_senseei_!"

Rengekan dari anak kecil berambut pirang itu membuat Alex harus menghela napas beberapa kali. Padahal sudah jelas kalau guru mereka sudah berhenti bekerja untuk beristiharat di kampung halamannya. '_Pak Tua Ubanan sialan itu kenapa harus keluar di saat anak semanja ini baru masuk, _sih—' Alex kembali menghela napas.

"_Senseeei,_ Kouzou-_sensei _di manaaaa—uwaaa!"

Manik amber-nya melebar, tubuh tinggi Alex tiba tiba berada di bawahnya. Perempuan itu mengangkatnyanya, tinggi sekali. Bahkan kakinya bisa saja menendang wajah si guru jika ia merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Alex.

Tunggu, Kise Ryouta memang anak kecil kan?

"Kise-_kun_, dengarkan _sensei_, oke. Kouzou-_sensei_ sekarang sudah tidak di sini lagi; dia sudah kembali ke kampung halamannya." Alex menatap lekat-lekat iris terang Kise, seakan memberikan komando kepada Kise untuk tidak membuat keributan di ruang guru pada saat istirahat sedang berlangsung. "Kouzou-_sensei_ harus mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Kise-_kun_ sendiri tahu kan kalau Kouzou-_sensei_ sudah tua? Orang tua butuh istirahat lebih, sayang. Kalau mereka terus bekerja, nanti mereka sakit. Kouzou-_sensei_ juga akan sakit kalau terus-terusan main sama Kise. Kise tidak mau kalau Kouzou-_sensei_ sakit, kan?" Alex bertanya di akhir nasihatnya, dengan senyum manis yang membuat Kise terdiam barang sejenak. "Jadi, bagaimana? Jangan sedih terus kalau Kouzou-_sensei _tidak ada, ya? Nanti _sensei_ ikut sedih, lho."

Kise masih diam. Tapi setelahnya, bibir mungilnya terbuka. "Tapi, Alex-_sensei_. Kalau Kise kangen sama Kouzou-_sensei _bagaimana?"

Dalam hatinya, Alex tertawa penuh kemenangan. Satu dari banyak anak yang mengajukan protes kepada dirinya perihal kepergian Kouzou Shirogane sudah bisa ia taklukkan. Lumayan mudah ternyata, asal si anak tidak membawa-bawa barang berbahaya seperti gunting—ah, sudahlah. "Nanti bilang sama _sensei_ kalau Kise-_kun_ rindu sama Kouzou-_sensei_. _Sensei _akan bantu Kise-_kun_ supaya bisa menelpon. Mau?"

Bocah 4 tahun itu matanya berbinar. Tampaknya antusias dengan penawaran yang Alex berikan. "Aku mau, _sensei_!"

Wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu mengangguk mantap. "Baguslah. Nah, sekarang—" Alex bangkit dari kursinya. Menurukan Kise, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ayo kita main sama teman-teman Kise-_kun_ sambil menunggu gu—HYAAAAAAA!"

Horror. Benar-benar horror.

Tepat setelah Alex menatap lurus ke depan, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok laki-laki dengan kulit pucat yang menatapnya seperti akan menagih sesuatu dari dirinya. Kulit yang pucat sekali, dengan rambut biru muda, kaus _v-neck_ putih polos dengan _cardigan_ abu-abu, celana _jeans_ hitam panjang, _flat shoes_ biru keabu-abuan, _messenger laptop bag_ warna cokelat gelap yang tidak asing—

"—a ... hah?"

Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Kise dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kise sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah yang terkejut—untungnya, tidak se-_over_ Alex—saat melihat seorang _manusia_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki berdiri dengan wajah super datar sekalipun dianggap hantu oleh dua orang sekaligus. Tanpa bersuara, pula.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku mengangetkan kalian?"

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar—"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan di belakang pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya bisa menyamai hantu. "Kuroko, kau kan psikolog, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak mengagetkanku, _sih_..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu melihat langit-langit lorong yang diisi oleh gambar-gambar yang menarik perhatian. "Aku tidak ingin merusak momentum Alex-_san_ yang sedang menangkan muridnya yang manja."

"..." Alex hanya diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya kesal. Tapi dia memang benar. "—Tapi, Kuroko," Wanita keturunan Amerika itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas, ia berbalik dan menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi serius. "Kelas yang akan kau ajari ini ... semua guru menyebutnya sebagai 'Kelas Kutukan'. Aku sudah pernah cerita, kan?"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi tegang.

Dan Kuroko masih dengan wajah super datarnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Justru karena Alex-_sensei_ sendiri yang mengatakan 'kelas itu jadi kelas terkutuk karena anak-anaknya yang berperilaku tidak wajar' itulah yang membuatku tertarik."

Alex menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya untuk menghancurkan semangat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jika ia sudah bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan dirinya sekalipun. Maklum, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 3. Itu membuatnya jadi punya sifat yang sulit ditebak.

"Oke, jadi kau sudah sepakat untuk tidak lari ke pelukanku setelah masuk ke kelas ini, kan?" Alex tertawa renyah, ia menepuk pundak Kuroko beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak pernah minta dipeluk."

"Kau pernah menangis di pelukanku waktu pemakaman orangtuamu."

"Itu wajar."

"Aku juga ingat bagaimana bayi Kuroko menangis waktu tamat S2—"

"Maaf, Alex-_sensei_, aku tidak mau membuat anak-anak itu mengganggu."

"Pffft—" Alex berusaha menahan tawanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tunggu di sini sebentar," titahnya. Kemudian membuka pintu kelas, menyapa anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas dengan riang.

Sementara Kuroko, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kelas, menunggu suara Alex yang akan memanggilnya. Manik birunya merasa enggan untuk mengintip anak-anak lucu dan manis yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Supaya lebih berkesan, begitulah kata hatinya.

"Kuroko-_sensei_, masuklah~"

Senyumnya melebar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Walau sudah sering bertatap muka dengan banyak orang—di beberapa seminar—rasanya ini akan jadi lebih hebat daripada seminar. Ia tidak akan melihat wajah-wajah tua menyeramkan yang tersenyum ke arahnya untuk maksud tertentu, ia akan melihat sekumpulan anak-anak manis yang tersenyum polos apa adanya. Anak-anak yang manis—

'_...hah?_'

Alex tersenyum manis. Sangat menakutkan, dan horror. Seakan ia inigin mempermanis suasana tidak enak yang baru saja dirasakan Kuroko. "Ayo sapa murid-muridmu, _sensei_~"

Kuroko menelan salivanya sendiri. Ia tarik lagi ucapannya soal 'anak-anak yang manis', dan 'anak-anak manis yang tersenyum polos apa adanya'. Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah ia lihat—ia yakin, seratus persen yakin dengan persepsi yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya 3 detik setelah melihat anak-anak itu, anak-anak yang akan menemaninya di kelas itu.

Tapi, Kuroko masih ingat posisinya. Ia harus segera memperkenalkan dirinya di depan murid-murid itu. "...Kuroko Tetsuya. 22 tahun. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian. Jadi—" Tidak sengaja, ia melirik meja bundar yang dikelilingi oleh lima orang anak dengan rambut warna-warni.

Dan satu anak berambut merah, sedang memainkan dua gunting besar yang tidak sesuai dengan tangannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan untuk golongan anak kecil.

"—Jadi, err ... mohon bantuannya."

.

#1: END.

Next week:

#2: Redhead War (Akashi vs Kagami)

.

.

.

a/n: Fanfiksi Kurobasu pertama saya~ Jadi mohon maaf kalo masih ada yang _fail_ T_T /ogiji/ _Btw_, ini bakal saya jadikan kumpulan _oneshot_—atau _drabble_?—yang isinya _random_ abis. Chapter satu ini anggaplah jadi intro buat ke depannya(?).

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. :) Berniat meninggalkan jejak?

_See you next week_!

Syugah smileu, gyurachi—20140809


	2. Redhead War: Akashi vs Kagami

.

.

**The Kindergarten Which Kuroko Teaches** © gyurachi

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

#2: Redhead War: Akashi vs Kagami

'_Baru 15 menit sejak Kuroko resmi menjadi guru, dua anak berambut merah dari kelompok yang berbeda sudah membuat kontroversi yang berakhir dengan caci maki._'

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 22 tahun, seorang psikolog yang resmi alih profesi menjadi seorang guru TK limabelas menit yang lalu.

Sekarang, laki-laki yang baru menamatkan S2-nya di Universitas Columbia itu berdiri di depan kurang lebih duapuluh anak usia lima tahun ke bawah yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Anak kecil dengan rambut super mencolok, dari kuning sampai merah muda semua berkumpul jadi satu kesatuan yang disebut 'Kelas Kutukan' oleh guru SMAnya dulu.

"_Senseeeei_, sudah pacaran atau belum?"

"Kuro-_sensei_ bisa masak?"

"Tetsuya-_sensei_, izin ke toilet!"

"Kuroko-_sensei_ laki-laki atau perempuan _sih_?"

Kuroko diam membatu mendegar semua kalimat aneh yang sangat tidak berperi ke-_loli-shota-_an sama sekali. Ada yang tanya pacar, ada yang minta izin langsung kabur tanpa persetujuan, ada yang tanya _gender_—ini yang paling menyakitkan—dan yang lain-lain. Bayangan mengenai pertemuannya dengan anak-anak yang manis dan polos harus pupus bahkan sebelum ia mengenal seluruh muridnya.

Anak-anak ini benar-benar anak-anak, kan?

Kuroko pusing.

"_Sensei_ rambutnya _nggak _alami, ya?"—dari seorang anak pirang berkacamata yang duduk di meja besar berwarna cokelat.

"..." _Rambut adik juga _nggak _alami_, _ya?_ Kuroko hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. Kalau kata teman satu kampusnya dulu: _keep calm_. Walau rambutnya memang terbilang sangat tidak lazim, tapi rambut _baby blue_-nya ini asli—_bonus_ kontur wajahnya—ia dapatkan dari pabriknya langsung, alias dari ibunya yang cantik.

Tapi—hei, Kuroko tiba-tiba dapat ide dari pertanyaan tidak jelas yang tadi. Biarpun kesannya _random_ yang tidak berhubungan sama sekali—siapa peduli? Toh yang tahu isi hatinya hanya Kuroko dan Tuhan pribadi. Yang penting bisa mengisi waktu bersama anak-anak 'ajaib' ini, kan?

"Omong-omong, s_ensei _belum tahu nama kalian semua. Jadi, hari ini khusus perkenalan dulu. _Gimana_?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Jadi, anak perempuan yang rambutnya warna co—"

"Momoi Satsuki _desuuuuuuu_~!" Yang berambut merah muda sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya riang tanpa dosa, khas anak-anak. Mungkin...

Untuk kesekian kali, Kuroko hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum super tipisnya. _Yang dipanggil siapa_, _yang jawab siapa..._ "Kalau perempuan yang rambutnya biru gelap di sana, namanya siapa?"

"..." Yang dimaksud diam, main jari _plus_ menunduk. Malu.

Bocah berambut merah muda itu melirik teman sebayanya yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari guru super-tampan-_nya_. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, setelahnya menggunakan sepasang tangan mungilnya untuk mengangkat paksa kepala temannya dengan paksa. "Namanya Hinata Hyuuga-_chan_, _sensei_!"

"...A—hahahaha..." _Kesan__ku tentangnya jadi __agak jelek..._ "Baiklah. Jadi Momo-_kun_ dan Hina-_kun_—" Kuroko melihat seisi kelasnya lagi. Mencari murid lain yang tidak duduk berdekatan dengan Momoi dan tidak punya sifat yang akan membuat Momoi yang akan membantu menjawabnya. "Oh, kalau anak laki-laki yang rambutnya merah, siapa namanya?" Kuroko melihat anak berambut merah yang daritadi sibuk dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Aku Kagam—"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"..."

Tatap. Tatap. Tatap.

Dua orang yang ternyata sama-sama berambut merah itu langsung bertatapan. Tajam, dengan aura permusuhan yang terlalu kelihatan—dan membuat anak lain yang berdekatan dengannya sontak menjauh sejauh mungkin. Bahkan si rambut pirang yang tadi digendong oleh Alex langsung berlari dan bersembunyi sambil memeluk kaki kanan Kuroko. Wajahnya pucat.

"_S-sensei_, kalau bisa tolong jauhkan mereka sekarang. Tolong—"

Guru 'polos' itu melihat Kise yang memintanya untuk menjauhkan dua anak _under-rated_ yang masih setia di bangkunya. "Kenapa? Paling hanya debat biasa—"

"**Baka**gami-_kun,_ ini sudah yang keberapa, hah?" Bocah rambut merah dengan mata hetero-kromatik besarnya yang manis bersuara lebih dulu. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, dengan kaki kanan menyilang. Wajah angkuh yang berpadu dengan mata besarnya itu terlihat sangat ... lucu?

Suasana kelas mendadak sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, takut kena imbas. Kecuali Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tentu saja.

Yang namanya diplesetkan seperti tadi berusaha tersenyum sekalipun uratnya muncul dan membentuk perempatan di pelipisnya. Berusaaha _stay cool_ seperti layaknya sang _teman_ yang baru saja mengatainya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak pintar menghitung, **Bakashi**-_kun_."

Yang namanya turut diubah seenak jidat diam, tapi sempat melebarkan matanya—sekilas. "_Si bodoh_ **Bakagami**-_kun_, apa kau sangat bodoh sampai-sampai menghitung saja tidak bisa?" Ia menyeringai—benar-benar tidak terlihat pantas untuk bocah seusianya; tidak keren.

"Ha?" Kagami menurunkan sebelah alisnya. "Yang bodoh bukannya kau, ha? Sok jadi ketua kelompok tapi kelakuan paling bocah."

"Masih lebih baik daripada berkelahi dengan orang yang lebih dewasa tiap hari."

"HAA?" Si rambut merah dengan bola basket itu berdiri, berpura-pura memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Maaf, Si Bodoh Bakagami yang kau sebut ini tidak bisa mendengar suara Sang Raja picik yang kenak-kanakan. Bisa lebih keras **SEPERTI INI**?"

Suasana makin panas. Kuroko mulai bersiap untuk memisahkan mereka. Perang dunia ketiga—maaf, _lebay_—pertengkaran antara dua _red-head _itu sudah melebihi batas pertengkaran antar anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan hak miliknya terhadap sesuatu. Atau mungkin untuk kasus mereka, memperebutkan _nickname_ 'Si Rambut Merah' di kelas. _  
_

Alex benar, mereka bukan anak-di-bawah-umur yang Kuroko tahu.

"Aku bilang, Si Rambut Merah itu **hanya** Akashi Seijuurou. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"...Kau pilih bola basket atau tanganku, **Bakashi-**_kun_?"

Yang dipanggil Akashi tersenyum—sok—manis. "Kalau aku pilih menggunting habis rambutmu bagaimana, **Bakagami-**_kun_?"

'_Bakagami_' tersenyum penuh amarah, urat-uratnya membentuk banyak perempatan di wajahnya. Mulut _teman_-nya ini harus dikunci sesegera mungkin dengan bola yang ada di tangannya. Supaya diam dan tidak membuat orang-orang—tepatnya, hanya dia—kesal. "Gunting tidak akan berguna kalau jarak antara yang digunting yang yang ingin menggunting terlalu jauh.—Hei, kenapa yang begini saja kau tidak tahu, Bakashi-_kun_? Apa karena kau lebih bodoh daripada aku—"

_Greek_

Yang sejak tadi duduk dengan wajah tenangnya langsung berdiri, menggeser kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya dengan kasar. Dua gunting besar yang ada di mejanya langsung ia ambil. Ia mengarahkannya tepat di wajah orang yang sudah—dan selalu—membuat masalah dengannya hanya karena warna rambut yang sama. "Bakagami siala—"

_Syuut_

"Sudahlah. Berhenti berkelahi, teman-teman kalian takut, _tuh_."

Layaknya pahlawan (sangat) kesiangan, Kuroko langsung menarik dua gunting besar yang terlalu berbahaya untuk anak-anak. Kemudian mengantonginya agar tidak diambil lagi. Tangan kanannya langsung membentuk garis vertikal, dan—

_Duk!_

"SAKIITT!"

Si mata hetero-kromatik itu langsung memegangi kepalanya yang kena pukul Kuroko. Sebenarnya tidak keras, _sih_. Tapi tetap saja akan membuat kepala berdenyut cukup hebat karenanya.

Kuroko menghela napas, ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah si rambut merah yang satu lagi. Ia seperti akan mengatakan '_berikutnya giliranmu_' kepadanya. Bocah itu langsung merinding. Kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinan untuk melanjutkan debat panasnya dengan sang rival 'Merah'-nya itu. Ia melempar bola basketnya ke kanan dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang. Iris merahnya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata lagi dengan guru barunya setelah mendapat tatapan seperti tadi.

Tapi—

_DUK_

"A—AAAAAAAA!"

Serangan yang sama turut dihadiahkan kepada bocah yang namanya Kagami itu. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko sudah ada di depannya dan memberikannya _headshot _kilat tadi—

"Jadi ... Kagami-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_, kan? Minta maaf sekarang." Kuroko bertitah, menatap Kagami dan Akashi bergantian.

"TIDAK PERNAH!"

Kagami dan Akashi mengucapkannya bersamaan, seperti ada koneksi tidak terlihat yang membuat mereka bisa mengatakannya bahkan dengan ekspresi yang persis.

Padahal bukan saudara.

Kuroko menghela napas. Mereka seperti nanas beda pohon. Punya sifat yang sama, hanya beda asal. kalau disederhanakan: sama-sama _asem_. "Kagami-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_, minta maaf sama teman-temannya. Mereka takut, _tuh._"

Bocah rambut merah dengan kulit yang lebih gelap itu melirik sinis ke arah Kuroko. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang terus berdenyut karena ulah tangan super si guru. Dendam? "Aku paling anti minta maa—Adu—HENTIKAN ITU GURU SIALAAAAAAAN!"

_Double kill_ untuk Kagami. Kuroko langsung menarik keras telinga kanan Kagami, memaksanya untuk berjalan mengikutinya—mendekati Akashi. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah kekerasan. Tapi, persetan, manusia sejenis Kagami yang katanya pernah berkelahi dengan orang dewasa tidak akan pernah menganggapnya kekerasan yang harus dilaporkan ke polisi atau Komisi Nasional Perlindungan Anak atau sejenisnya.

_Tap_

Langkah Kuroko terhenti, Akashi sudah ada di depannya. Tigapuluh senti kira-kira jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Kuroko rasa jarak sependek itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan tekanan hanya lewat sorot matanya saja.

"...Apa?" Akashi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walau Kuroko sudah ada di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah yang kelewat menakutkan—tapi tetap terasa lembut. Khas guru kebanyakan. "Aku tidak akan minta—GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Another double kill _dari Kuroko untuk Akashi. Pemuda lajang itu menarik telinga kiri Akashi. Memaksa Akashi _plus _Kagami untuk menghadap teman-temannya yang berdiri sambil melongo di depan sana.

"Minta maaf." Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan perintahnya, melepaskan tarikan telinganya saat mereka bertiga sudah berhadapan dengan kumpulan anak-anak lainnya yang tadi sempat menjauh.

Tatap.

Akashi dan Kagami saling bertatapan. Setelahnya melirik Kuroko sekali. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan kali ini. Tapi Kuroko yang mulai awas dengan perilaku tidak wajar mereka berdua mengambil posisi terbaik agar bisa memisahkan mereka sebelum perkelahian mereka dengan tema yang sama selesai—

"...Maaf..."

"Maafkan aku dan Bakagami-_kun_."

—Lagi, anak-anak dengan sifatnya yang di luar akal sehat itu membuat Kuroko terkejut. Tidak, ini bukan soal mereka yang sepakat untuk minta maaf setelah dapat siksaan-lumayan-sakit Kuroko. bukan karena itu. Kuroko melebarkan matanya hanya karena melihat sebuah perubahan ekspresi yang tersirat dari wajah dua anak didiknya itu.

Pipi gembul yang menghangat, dan dua pasang mata besar yang melirik ke arah lain dengan malu-malu—

_I-ini—ini ... mereka—mereka ternyata memang anak-anak yang maniiiss!_

_Well_, ini memang sudah sangat _out of character, _tapi Kuroko tersenyum bahagia, hampir menangis haru karena kelas yang ia ajari benar-benar berisi anak manusia yang punya jiwa murni anak-anak. Bukan anak jin, bukan anak manusia yang jiwanya hidup bersama jin, atau anak jin yang menyamar jadi anak manusia.

Mereka anak-anak sungguhan, seperti yang ada di dalam benak Kur—

"Tapi ingat, ya, Bakashi. Aku tidak pernah minta maaf denganmu untuk masalah tadi. Rambut merahku ini sungguhan dan rambutmu itu _pinky_—"

"Mau masuk rumah sakit ayahku atau masuk gereja tempat kerja magang ibuku dulu, Bakagami?"

_One more time_: Kuroko pusing. Dan lelah.

#2: END

_Next week: _#3 _Junpei Hyuuga__: Back to Nature_

.

.

.

a/n: saya lupa kalo kemaren waktunya update Orz (kebiasaan bikin fanfiksi OS jadi berasa kayak gaada beban gitchu lel) Untuk si pirang kacamata ... udah jelas bakal saya tampilin buat besok /lirik judul ch #3/ Yosh, semoga nggak garing krauk-krauk yah /w/ maklum, saya bukan orang yang bisa memvisualisasikan sense humor saya di duta ke dumay /gelundung/ Dan saya bawa beberapa _tamu_ dari fandom lain /kalem/ soalnya mager buat OC dan karakter cewek di Kurobasu terlalu sedikit oTL

Btw, _special thanks to_: **Eqa Skylight**, **InfiKiss**, **shinjishinyuki**, para favoriters(?) _jeung_ followers, dan juga SR sekalian~ /kecup/ Tanpa kalian mungkin notif e-mail daku nggak akan ngingetin daku kalo punya fanfiksi dengan label _on-going_ O)-(**  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Berniat meninggalkan jejak? 'w')/

_See you next week!_

Syugah smileu, Gyurachi


End file.
